Pardonner (n'est pas toujours la chose à faire)
by Pioupioute
Summary: UA, le nom de son âme-sœur est inscrite au creux du poignet des personnes. Sakura frotte machinalement le nom sur son poignet. Peut-être que si elle frotte suffisamment, il va disparaître.


Naruto a été créé par Kishimoto

Ceci est un one-shot, mais j'ai quelques idées qui pourraient se passer dans le même univers.

Je vous souhait une bonne lecture.

* * *

Pardonner (n'est pas toujours la chose à faire)

Naruto est de l'autre côté de ces portes. Il est de l'autre côté, entouré de médecin qui s'agitent pour le sauver, et on peut dire que c'est Sakura qui l'y a envoyé, qui l'a envoyé se faire tuer, et être suffisamment près de la vérité pour ne pas avoir à chercher plus loin. Elle est assise sur les bancs inconfortables devant la salle d'opération. Ses yeux la brûlent, mais elle ne pleure pas. Elle n'a pas le droit de pleurer. C'est de sa faute, après tout.

Sur sa gauche, un peu plus loin sur le banc, Kakashi-sensei est affalé contre le mur. Il semble regarder le plafond sans le voir. Le peu qu'on puisse voir de son visage est impassible. Il a l'air ailleurs.

Sakura se demande si il se sent concerné. Si il s'en fait pour Naruto, même juste un peu. Elle n'en a pas l'impression. Il s'en fout, elle pense. Il n'a jamais aimé Naruto. Il ne l'a jamais aidé, jamais tenté de le faire. Il pense probablement à ses bouquins porno, ou se plaint à lui-même qu'il ne veut pas être là à attendre la fin d'une opération dont le résultat l'indiffère, elle suppose. Peut-être même qu'il est content, qu'il se dit qu'il n'a plus qu'une seule élève, qu'il trouvera un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle, qu'il retrouvera bientôt sa liberté. Peut-être qu'il déteste tellement Naruto qu'il prend une joie perverse à le savoir entre la vie et la mort. Elle sait qu'elle est dure, que probablement il est vraiment inquiet pour son élève, mais il rend la chose difficile, avec son regard vide.

De toute façon, le seul qui semblait trouver grâce aux yeux de leur professeur, c'était Sasuke. Elle frotte son poignet, qui commence à être irrité par les allées et venues de son pouce sur le nom qui y figure. _Sasuke_. Sasuke, qui est parti, qui les a trahi, qui a blessé Naruto presque mortellement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir de nom sur son poignet, plutôt que de subir cette souffrance. On lui as toujours dit que la personne dont elle a le nom sur le poignet la rendrait heureuse, qu'ils s'aimeraient, se marieraient, auraient tout plein de beaux enfants.

Que rien ne pourrait empêcher cela. C'est faux, apparemment. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant. Sasuke le lui a dit, que le fait qu'il ait _Sakura_ élégamment tracé sur son bras ne lui importait pas. Il a toujours été froid avec elle. Il ne lui a jamais donné l'impression d'être aimée, ne lui a pas prêté plus d'attention qu'à une mouche qui se cogne à une vitre. C'est une bonne métaphore pour la décrire. Une mouche qui se cogne encore, et encore, et encore, incessamment, obstinément à la vitre de l'indifférence de Sasuke.

Est-ce qu'elle l'aime ? Évidemment, qu'elle l'aime, c'est son âme-sœur ! C'est la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Tout le monde aime la personne dont elle porte le nom sur son poignet, non ? Elle se sent mal à l'aise quand elle se rend compte que non, ce n'est pas aussi évident. Sasuke les a trahi, il est parti, attiré par des promesses que même elle peut voir qu'elles sont creuses et intéressées. Et elle, qui pensait qu'elle l'aimait, se rend compte que oui mais non. Elle l'aime un peu, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas l'amour débordant qu'on lui a décrit. Et aussi c'est un amour terni par la trahison, la honte et le regret. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait plus, avant, mais maintenant elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux sans que la culpabilité et un peu, peut-être, un tout petit peu de ressentiment ne lui fasse détourner le regard.

C'est glaçant, comme réalisation, que l'avenir parfait qu'on lui avait conté ne se réalisera pas, parce que la réalité est cruelle, et que ceux qu'on aime ne devrait peut-être pas être ceux à qui l'on devrait tout pardonner et continuer à aimer envers et contre tout.

Elle se rend compte que peut-être, cet avenir aurait été douloureux. Sasuke, clairement, n'est pas quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que dans ses rêveries. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait tourmentée, si il était resté.

Et puis, aussi, elle a à peine treize ans. Elle a du mal à s'imaginer comme mère, à se projeter aussi loin dans l'avenir. Elle se rend compte que ses fantaisies étaient très enfantines. Elle se rend compte que peut-être, à treize ans, aimer quelqu'un pour la vie, c'est un peu triste. D'avoir déjà tout son avenir tracé, sans surprise, immuable, ce n'est, peut-être, possiblement, pas aussi bien qu'elle ne le pensait.

Tout cela la trouble. Elle veut que sa mère la rassure, lui dise que tout ira bien, que Naruto lui sourie et fasse l'idiot, que Sasuke accepte enfin de sortir avec elle, sauf que Sasuke l'a trahie, que Naruto est à moitié mort à cause d'elle, et que sa mère lui a probablement menti quand elle lui a décrit sa vie future.

Sa poitrine est douloureuse. Elle a l'impression qu'elle va exploser, que ses larmes vont couler jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus une seule goutte d'eau dans son corps et qu'elle meurt de déshydratation. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite. Ce n'est pas ce qui se passe.

-Je vous déteste, elle fait.

Elle ne l'a pas dit très fort, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, mais dans le silence du couloir, c'est comme si elle avait crié.

-C'est de votre faute, elle poursuit.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? C'est faux. Elle ne croit pas à ce qu'elle dit. Ce n'est pas de la faute de son professeur. C'est de la sienne. Mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler.

-Vous avez favorisé Sasuke. Vous ne vous intéressiez qu'à lui. Naruto et moi, vous n'en avez jamais eu rien à foutre de nous. C'était toujours Sasuke par-ci, Sasuke par-là.

Elle n'y croit pas. Elle ne sait pas où elle va chercher ça. Elle frotte machinalement son poignet. Peut-être que si elle frotte suffisamment, le nom va s'effacer et partir.

-Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il vous demandait, et il a fini par penser qu'il avait le droit à tout, qu'il avais le droit de tout faire, parce qu'il est supérieur ou parce que son but dans la vie est supérieur ou je ne sais pas trop quelle idiotie, quelle connerie. C'est vous qui lui avez appris cette technique, c'est vous qui l'avez chouchouter. Mais vous n'avez même pas essayer de corriger ses défauts. Vous avez été aveugle et stupide. Vous n'avez peut-être pas passé la main à travers le thorax de Naruto, mais c'est tout comme, elle crache.

Kakashi-sensei s'est avachi un peu plus, mais c'est la seule réaction qu'il a eu. De façon peut-être un peu cruelle, Sakura avait espéré qu'il réagisse, qu'il dénie, qu'il s'énerve, qu'elle ait pu s'énerver à son tour et faire sortir le trop-plein d'émotion qui lui serre la gorge, qu'elle ait eu un exutoire. Mais il reste silencieux, et elle fixe à nouveau les portes en silence.

Aucun des deux ne parle ni ne bouge. Plus tard, au petit matin, quand les rayons du soleil levant passent par la fenêtre du couloir et lui donne une impression de vie que Sakura déteste, parce que Naruto est encore dans la salle d'opération, et qu'il ne peut pas faire beau un jour pareil, ça devrait être interdit, plus tard donc, Tsunade passe les portes battantes en s'essuyant les mains, talonnée par Shizune. Elle a l'air surprise de les voir là, tout les deux. Kakashi-sensei s'est redressé, et ils fixent tout les deux la nouvelle Hokage.

-Il va s'en sortir sans séquelle, leur dit-elle. Maintenant, partez de cette hôpital sur le champ.

Sakura préfère obtempérer, et elle part sans jeter un regard à son professeur. Elle regrette déjà ce qu'elle a dit.

Des années plus tard, après une guerre, et une victoire contre une déesse folle, après avoir coopéré avec un Sasuke qui n'a définitivement pas changer, puisqu'il les trahi immédiatement après, elle lui explose le cœur. Et quand son poignet saigne, elle se sent plus soulagé que triste, comme elle le devrait après avoir perdu son âme-sœur. Comme si elle pouvait finalement commencer à vivre. Au regard mort qui semble plein de surprise de son ancien coéquipier, elle explique.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime, t'ai aimé, aurais dû t'aimer ou je ne sais pas trop quoi que j'aurais du te pardonner. Tu as été un vrai connard, tu nous as trahi. J'aurais probablement été très malheureuse, si je t'avais suivie aveuglément. Un nom sur mon poignet ne me définie pas, ne devrait pas m'obliger à tout te pardonner juste parce que je suis sensée t'aimer. Tu étais un enfoiré, et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir tué. Je me sens plus libre. J'ai le choix d'aimer quelqu'un qui me traitera bien, qui ne me trahira pas et qui sera quelqu'un de bien.

Elle part, et laisse derrière elle un cadavre sans valeur à ses yeux. Elle se sent libre.


End file.
